


Beyond Dream

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Toys"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Dream

Ruby dreamed of making love with Belle. Sensual, warm and...

Ruby woke. Belle was there, looking at her. It had been more than a dream. It had been a memory. Last night. It was real.

"Hi," Belle said and smiled.

"Hi," Ruby was nervous that Belle was going to realise any minute that last night had been a big big mistake. "We probably need to talk right?"

"At some point, yes," Belle nodded. "We have a lot to talk about. But right now, I want to talk about this," Belle held up a pink bullet vibrator. "I found this beside the bath," Belle's other hand moved up under the sheets to run her thumb over Ruby's nipple. "I thought you might want to show me how your new toy works."

"I'd love to," Ruby took the toy from Belle and kissed her.

She couldn't get over the joy of the simple fact that Belle was with her. Her fantasy, her wish, her deepest most impossible hope.

"Toy," Belle sighed between kisses. "Make me..." Ruby kissed her again. "Make me come baby," Belle finally managed.

Ruby used her thumb to press the button on the bottom of the bullet. She returned her lips to Belle's. Beneath the sheets she ran the toy along the inside of Belle's thigh. Belle turned onto her back, parting her legs.

Belle cried out when Ruby touched the vibe to her clit.

"More, more," Belle said.

Ruby was in heaven watching Belle respond to the pleasure.


End file.
